


Chocobros X Reader: Lemon

by Animekath



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gladio is a tease, Hand Jobs, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Multi, Spoilers, Swearing, Truth or Dare, promptos first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You are apart of the Kingsglaive and helping people in LestallumYou train with the Chocobros and they all take you at once





	Chocobros X Reader: Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here again!
> 
> I’ve been playing FFXV’s Multiplayer again and if you fight all the three chocobro’s, you can go against them all which made me have naughty ideas ;3

You woke in a world nearly covered in darkness, everyday was always a sunset, wondering if you’ll be consume by darkness all together. You couldn’t remember what happened in your past, knocking your head in someway and forgoten everything. But a man named Libertus was the one that found you and helped you get on your feet once more, saying you were apart of the Kingsglaive to help the Lucis Caelum family. Sadly the King is no more and Prince Noctis has gone missing but they say he’ll return in the future. It could be weeks, months or even years until he comes back. So you were in Lestallum to spread light across the Kingdom to help the people see some hope in the future.

Along the way you met Gladio, Prompto and Ignis; who travelled beside Noctis until he went missing. They popped in once in awhile to help out and you would also train with them, Ignis being the hardest. They seemed like nice guys and would talk with you after your battle before leaving the next day.

After you bested all of them, they all came back at once and said you can fight all three of them together.

“You ready for all three of us?” Gladio asked as he smirked, lifting his greatsword.

“Ready as I’ll ever be..” You said as you smirked, holding your Katana.

But you had no idea how tough they were together, taking you off your feet. Gladio was good at close combat, Prompto being far away and Ignis stopping you at your tracks. This was harder then you expected but you didn’t want to stop, pushing yourself until you won. Even Prompto looked uneasy every time you said you wanted another round.

Again and again they took you down, making you frustrated and even stubborn when you didn’t stop. You soon felt your body shake, making Ignis place his hands on your shoulders. Even if he was blind he could tell from your breathing and heartbeat that you couldn’t take anymore. “You must stop now, _____. You’re pushing yourself too far..” He said, having worry in his voice.

“No..I want to continue..” You muttered, looking up at him.

“Sound like you, Gladio..” Prompto teased, making the big guy roll his eyes.

“Alright, that’s enough for today..” He grunted but you already passed out, Ignis holding you up. “Geez..Lets take her back to our flat..” He said, picking you up in his strong arms. When they slept round they would take one of the flats upstairs, which no one used anymore.

~

You hummed as you stirred, opening your eyes, the place unfamiliar to you. “Huh?” You moved your body up and blinked, seeing you were wearing baggy clothes. “Where am I?” You asked. You moved your body up but still felt a bit stiff.

You walked out of the room, seeing Gladio and Prompto in the living room while Ignis was in the kitchen. “Huh...Finally awake, I see..” Gladio said, grinning at you. “We took a lot out of you..”

“Heh...I’m sorry about that..I guess I got carried away, wanting to beat you guys. I’m jealous..You guys are tough..” You said, softly blushing from your actions.

“No need to be sorry, we understand..! All of us were like that some time ago..” Prompto said as he gave you a bright smile. So cute..

“Thank you. Urm...If I may ask but...Who changed me?”

“My sister, Iris. I asked if Iggy could do it since he’s blind and can’t see anything but he said ‘It’s not gentlemen like to undress a woman without her consent..” He said, chucking slightly.

“I’m still right, Gladio..” Ignis called out from the kitchen, making you giggle.

“I’ll thank your sister later then..” You said before going to the kitchen, seeing Ignis cooking for the four of you but looked like he was taking it slow. “Need any help, Ignis?”

“No need, thank you. I must do this myself to get used to cooking again..” He replied as he was slowly cutting the carrots. “Ouch..” He moved his hand back when he cut his finger.

“Oh no, you must be careful..” You said. Without thinking, you took his hand and popped his finger in your mouth to stop the bleeding, softly sucking. Ignis took a breath in when you did that, a blush coating his cheeks as he felt every motion you were doing with your mouth. You pulled his hand away and dried it off then looked up at his blushed face. “..Oh goodness..! I’m sorry, Iggy..! I didn’t mean to be so forward..” You said, blushing yourself.

“It’s...Quiet alright, _____. You were only trying to help..” He said softly as he took his hand away, you seeing the bleeding had stopped. “Thank you..”

You nod, grabbing a drink. “I’ll leave you be...Let me know if you need any help..” You said before leaving, hearing him groan when you left. Fuck...Thanks for embarrassing yourself, _____..

You sat down with Gladio and Prompto, seeing they were playing cards. They asked if you wanted to join and you happily accepted, even though you weren’t good. You would leave forward to look over the cards on the table, not noticing the two boys would look over your cleavage which was showing when your shirt shifted down. Gladio happily looked as Prompto looked flushed, looking away but then back at you.

“Ha! I won..” Gladio smirked when he placed his last card down, making you and Prompto groan with displeasure.

“You’re cheating..!” Prompto whined and pouted which made you laugh softly.

“No, I’m just amazing..” He said, flexing his muscles as he winked, mainly to you that it got you to blush. You did admire his muscular body and would ‘kind of’ glance at him when he exercised.

Prompto just rolled his eyes when Gladio was showing off. “Whatever...Me and _____ will just play without you, so one of us will win..”

“Oh? You mean you flirting with her as you let her win..?” He raised a brow, making you and Prompto blush. “Don’t play dumb with me..”

“Now, now, children. Enough playing, dinner is ready..” Ignis said as he leaned against the door frame.

~

You went on another mission but the three boys wanted to join you which you didn’t mind, you liked their company. It was just collecting meat for the people back in town so you were a bit confused why they wanted to join a simple mission.

“We’ll send this off tomorrow but we’ll rest tonight..” You said, looking over at the boys.

“I’ll get dinner ready then..” Ignis said with a smile before going in front of the group.

“We can play another game of cards?” Gladio raised a brow and smirked, having a dirty idea.

“Sure, I guess we can?” You raised a brow.

You and the boys started playing cards after dinner, Ignis felt up the cards since they had bumps on the side to tell which card is which. Gladio made it more interesting to have truth and dare added to the mix which felt like child play but oh well, it made it fun.

Gladio would just ask dirty truths, making Prompto blush and Ignis just remaining silent. You would blush but admit to the truths which made Gladio more interested.

“Alright...You lost, _____. Truth or dare?” Gladio asked you, making you sigh and say dare. You hoped it wasn’t like licking a tree or-”I dare you to take off your shirt..” He said, making you blush.

“Huh!? Why dare that?” You asked.

“I’m interested to see what’s under and I bet the other two would like to see as well..” He said, tilting his head to you. Ignis didn’t think this was right and Prompto was embarrassed to admit he wanted to see. You stared at him but clicked your tongue, grabbing the end of your shirt and took it off. You covered your stomach and blushed, looking at the ground as you saw the two boys stare. “Not bad..” He purred out with a smirk.

“Shut it..” You muttered before looking up at him. “Can I put it back on?”

“No, not until it’s back to your turn again..” He said. “Besides, I like the view..”

Asshole...

You felt a bit chilly but continued on, this time it was Ignis who lost. “Alright..I guess I’ll pick dare this time..” Ignis said but looked unsure what they were going to say.

Gladio had that smirk back on his face again. “I dare you to grab _____’s Tits..”

“Huh!?” All three of you said, blushing at the same time. “Nonsense..! I’m going to have to end this game..” Ignis said as he placed his cards down and got up, finding it ridiculous now.

“Same...I’m going to call it a night..” You grumbled as you got up, grabbing your shirt.

Ignis went past Gladio, who tripped him up and let the poor man fall on top of you. “Ugh..!” You both groaned from the fall, feeling Ignis’s weight on top of you. You then gasped, feeling Ignis’s hand on your chest, making you blush. “I-Iggy..?”

He pulled up from you, your hips pressed together as his hand slightly pressed more on your chest. He realised where his hand was and blushed, quickly pulling away. “I-I’m terribly sorry, _____..!” He said, hearing Gladio laugh behind him as Prompto watched with a blush. “That is disrespectful, Gladio..!” He said, wishing he could stare at him.

“Don’t get mad at me, I bet you enjoyed it..” He smirked as he leaned forward, looking down at you both. You still rested there as you blushed, staring at him. Gladio had an idea, grabbing you and placed you in the tent, softly pushing Ignis in and leading Prompto inside. “I got a proposition for you..” He said as he tilted your head up, the two boys beside you. “Can us three fuck you?” He asked bluntly.

“Eh!?” The three of you sounded surprised. “G-Gladio, wha-”

“Don’t sound surprised, _____. All of us have the hots for you...Why do you think we kept coming back?” You blushed since you had no idea. “Right?” He raised a brow at prompto.

“I..Well..Urm..” Prompto blushed, looking to the side. He was too nervous to admit it to you. Ignis just lowered his head to cover his blush, since he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable to confront his feelings for you.

“If you say no...We’ll forget this happened. If not...I would love to taste that pussy of yours..” Gladio said as his face was closer to yours, making more heat run to your face.

Your mind went blank, having no clue how to feel about this since you had no idea these three hot guys liked you. These guys haven’t any action in a long time since their adventure started but heck, same with you. You just pleasure yourself when you felt frustrated after a mission.

“..Yes..I want all three of you..” You muttered, looking up at him

Ignis and Prompto looked at you surprised by your answer but Gladio just smirked. “Good..” He then kissed you, making you hesitant but kiss back, humming softly. “Mm..” You gripped his shirt as your mind was thinking of nothing but wanting the three guys. He pulled away before licking his lips. “Let the others have fun too..” He grunted. “Just relax..” He rested you down, placing kisses on your body as you breathed slowly.

You felt him unhook your bra and tossed aside as he kissed your belly, smirking against your skin. “What do you want the boys to do to you?” He asked as his eyes looked up at you.

“Urm..” You swollowed, looking at Ignis. “I..I want Ignis to touch my chest..”

Ignis swallowed. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes..I’m begging you..” You muttered. Ignis nods as he placed a hand on you before kissing your chest, lightly licking your nipple. “Mmn..” You bit your lip before looking up at Prompto who was silent the whole time. You reached out and cupped his cheek, bringing him down for a kiss. Prompto froze in place as he blushed, hesitantly kissing back. “Mmm...” His lips were so soft and tasted sweet, your tongue slipping against his.

Prompto kissed you eagerly, his hand pinching one of your nipple which were free since Ignis was hungrily sucking the other. “M-Mmm.. Gladio undid your pants and slides them off with your underwear, bare to all three of the guys. He placed kisses on your thigh before his tongue took a long lip on your pussy, making you gasp into the kiss. He held your thighs and then started to eat you out, softly groaning from the taste. You got excited quickly as their attention was all on you. You felt bad so you thought of treating them back, your hands rubbing on Ignis and Prompto’s harden crotches. They groaned but continued, making you undo their pants each other until they were free, your hands palming their hard cocks. Holy fuck this was hot!

Gladio groaned as he pulled away, licking his lips. “Mm..You taste good, baby. Prompto, come here..” He grunted out, making him pull away from the kiss. He got in front of you beside Gladio, his strong arm wrapping round his shoulders. “You want to eat her pussy out?” He asked with a smirk, making the blonde boy blush.

As they were talking, Ignis raised his head to kiss you which made you kiss back, Ignis being a gentle kisser. “I..Yes, please..” He said, looking at your wetness between your thighs, getting him excited which made him rub his cock.

“That’s a good boy..” He said then shoved Prompto’s face between your thighs, making you gasp against Ignis’s lips, making his tongue slip into your mouth. “Now..Get a good taste of her..” He chuckled. Prompto moaned as his tongue licking your pussy, making your hips slightly buck up. He wasn’t wild like Gladio was but he seemed to be learning along the way. “Hey, Ignis. You want Prompto to take her first? To know what a woman feels like..” Gladio raised a brow.

Ignis pulled away to take in some air. “There is no harm in that..Maybe we can both take her at once?” He smiled slightly, his hand pinching your nipple.

“Oh god, yes..” You moaned out as you ran your hand through Prompto’s hair and let his face bury in your pussy. “I would love to be taken by two men at once..” You said, smiling up at them.

“Such a naughty girl..” Gladio chuckled as he stripped himself, seeing his throbbing cock in all it’s glory. Holy fuck, he was big!

“Your fault..” You muttered, panting softly. Prompto pulled away and licked his lips, stripping his clothes as well. “Rest back, Prompto..” You pulled up as you raised your body, giving him a sweet smile. He swallowed and nods, doing what you asked. You sat on his lap and hummed as you rubbed up against him. “Do you want me?”

“Y-Yes..Yes, yes, please..” He muttered, looking up at you with his hands placed on your waist. You let the tip go inside you before lowering yourself to take his whole shaft. “O-Oh six..!” He gasped, feeling your walls inside your pussy which slightly held him in place. “Y-You feel...So good..”

“Mmm..Same..You feel amazing, Prompto..” You purred out, letting him take it all in. “Now..You two..Let me please you as well..” You said, seeing Ignis took off the rest of his clothes. Gladio and Ignis went beside the two of you, seeing their cocks in front of your face. “Mmm..They look so good..” You purred out as you licked your lips, taking both of their cocks in your hands. You started to move your hips to please Prompto, hearing him moan underneath you. You started to pump your hands as well, hearing the two moan as well as your thumbs rub the tips. “Oh fuck..I’m so lucky..Having three cocks at once..”

Gladio groaned before rubbing his fingers through your hair to get your face close to his cock. “Mmn..Let’s see what that mouth can do..” He said. You hummed as you licked the tip, the tangy taste fading from your tongue before taking it in your mouth. “Oh fuuuuck...” He groaned, feeling your mouth take more of him, softly sucking his cock before bobbing your head.

Prompto moaned as he started to buck up against you which made you moan round Gladio’s cock, bouncing against his hips. “_-_____..” He muttered, gripping your ass to get you more deeper. Your hand pumped Ignis more which made him grunt from the pressure, loving every bit of it. You tried to take more of Gladio but he was so big, your eyes water and hoping you wont gag on his cock.

You pulled away and panted before taking Ignis’s cock, making him hiss softly. “Oh lord, _____...Your mouth..feels remarkable..” He muttered. You sucked on his cock and bobbed your head, closing your eyes. You were getting hungry for more, wanting all the attention and wanting them to pound the fuck out of you.

You raised and lowered your hips, slapping against Prompto’s hips which made him moan out. “Ah-! _____..More..Please..! I-I want to cum inside you..” He whimpered, his cock thrusting inside you.

“Nnh..Rub her clit, Prompto. Make her cum as well..” Gladio grunted as he watched, his cock dripping pre-cum.

Prompto nods and started to rub your clit, making you moan in pleasure. “P-Prompto..!” You pumped their cocks faster, wanting them to cum on your face and body. You wanted to taste their hot cum!

Your walls squeezed his cock as you were getting closer to cumming. “A-Ah!” You gasped, your body spazzing as you came on his cock. Prompto moaned loudly as he came inside you, filling you up with his cum. As you and Prompto were calming down from your climax, Gladio and Ignis pumped their own cocks to get them to cum quickly. Gladio shoved his cock in your mouth and came inside as Ignis came on your cheek and chest. “Mmmn..” You blushed as you swallowed his cum, feeling thick and tasted off but you were so in pleasure to care. You pulled your head away and panted, looking up at Gladio. “You look so hot right now..” He grunted, smirking down at you.

You pulled away from Prompto, feeling his cum dripping out of you. “O-Oh fuck..That was amazing. Can I have more..Please?” You asked as your hand rubbed Gladio’s cock.

“Of course, baby..” He smirked as he kneeled, kissing you again before Ignis was beside to kiss your neck. Prompto grabbed a cloth to clean the cum off you, making you giggle. “You enjoyed yourself, Prompto?” Gladio raised a brow.

He nods. “It was awesome..! I would love to try your mouth..” He smiled softly at you.

“Heh..Let’s get her in position..” He chuckled.

Ignis went in front of you and kissed you, his hands grabbing your chest. “Mmm..I would love to take your body, _____..” You smiled but then gasped, Gladio behind you and lifted your legs up. “Can you take both of us?”

“Yes..” You smiled, pecking his lips, wanting their cocks to stretch you out. Gladio rubbed up against your pussy and slides his thick cock inside of you, making you moan out. “F-Fuck..” You muttered, gripping on to him.

As you took his shaft, Ignis rubbed his cock against your clit before sliding in your pussy as well. You gasped and shot your head back against Gladio’s shoulder, taking both of them. It felt uncomfortable at first but when you moved your hips slightly it was easing you. “Mmm..P-Please move..” You begged.

Gladio grunted and smirked as he held your hips, letting him buck up against you. Ignis moaned from the actions before his hips moved forward inside you, his cock rubbing against Gladio’s. Prompto pumped his cock as he watched, seeing you motioning him to get closer which he did. “You need F-Fun as well..” You said, grabbing his cock and took it in your mouth, tasting yourself on him. “Mmmn..” You hummed as bobbed your head, breathing through your nose.

“A-Ah..” Prompto moaned and blushed, letting you take his cock. You moaned, feeling the two cocks pump inside of you, your toes curling up as they both hit your end. You felt your mind going blank from pleasure. “_-_____..”

“Mmn..” You moaned, trying to move your hips against theirs but it was hard from this position. You gasped as you moved your head away but let your hand pump his cock. “Ah..! I-Ignis,,Gladio..! Your cocks are amazing..” You moaned out. Prompto grunted, wanting your mouth again that he grabbed your head and shoved his cock in your mouth. You slightly gagged as he fucked your mouth, your moans vibrating his cock.

“_-_____..______..! Your mouth feels fucking amazing..!” He muttered as he watched you take his cock, a few tears running down your cheeks which got him excited. “Oh fuck..!” He gasped as he moved his hips against your mouth, making you moan. “Fuck, fuck, fuck..! I’m close..!” He groaned as he thrusted in your mouth before cumming down your throat. You moaned and blushed, swallowing his cum. “Oh fuck..” He sat down and panted, sweat going down his body. “Mmm..”

“Prompto...” You muttered before moaning out, the two cocks inside you pounding harder. “O-Oh god!” You cried out, your arms wrapping round Ignis before kissing him, making him moan against your lips. You wanted their cum inside you and get your belly full. Ignis placed his hands on your hips and slammed you down, their cocks taking every part of you. You cried out, your legs started to shake from their actions as they took your body. Gladio grunted and bit your shoulder, leaving a mark to claim you. You gasped and blushed then ran your fingers through his long hair before kissing him, tasting your blood on his lips which strangely aroused you. “Mmn...Fuck..I’m getting close..” Gladio muttered, one of his hands rubbing your clit.

“Hah..Same..” Ignis muttered as he thrusted up faster, both of them slamming your pussy. “I’m going to cum soon..” He gasped, softly biting your chest.

You moaned, bucking up from their attention. “Please! C-Cum inside me..!” You begged, holding onto them both. You soon cried out as you came, milking both of their cocks.

“Nngh..! _____..!” Gladio growled as he came inside, soon after Ignis coming, filling you up. You whimpered and blushed, feeling their cum. “Mmm..”

They pulled out, their cum dripping out of you. “Fuck..”

~

You all came back and let them know you finished your mission. “Thanks for the help, guys..” You turned to them and smiled.

“Oh no, thank you..” Gladio smirked down at you. “You ever want to train again?”

You chuckled as you crossed your arms. “Oh yeah..I would love to..”

Prompto blinked. “....You mean fighting or?”

Ignis sighs. “Still so young..”

“Hey!”

THE END!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope you leave a comment! <3


End file.
